


Tigers

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Mirror Universe, Roughness, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Marlena’s back with mirror Kirk.
Relationships: Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Marlena Moreau
Kudos: 14





	Tigers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

When she returns to his quarters, he’s exactly the same as he was: snarling and _feral_ , like a wild beast she’ll never tame. He glares at her as though it’s _her_ fault he was caught in another universe, and he backs her up against the wall and questions her, wanting to know _exactly_ what she did with his imposter. She tells him the truth. _Nothing._

She doesn’t tell him that it’s not for a lack of trying. She would’ve done it in a heartbeat. She liked that new Jim Kirk, calm and strangely sweet, still strong but capable of compassion. He’d been so _reasonable_. He was still unbearably handsome. He still made her pulse race. She still adored the smell of his cologne and the thickness of his biceps. She’d put on her best lingerie for him and invited him for a fuck that would’ve had his eyes rolling back in his head. She would’ve completely blown his mind. But _that_ Jim just didn’t have the same fire that this one does. He looked at her, and there was a quiet affection there, but none of the bristling _lust_ she craves. 

Marlena knows she’s a gorgeous woman. She wants to be _the captain’s_ woman. She wants power, no matter the cost. But some incredible sex along the way would be a nice bonus. It would’ve sucked to have lost that. Still, she would’ve suffered it for _him_ —a kind, caring captain that could’ve properly _loved_ her. She thinks she misses him.

And then her Jim Kirk throws her across his cabin so hard that she topples to the floor. He marches over to her, bearing down, and Marlena tastes the blood in her mouth and feels her own temper rising, because she’s no meek kitten. She lashes out, kicking at his legs, and he stumbles over them, tucking and rolling away. She’s up on her feet a heartbeat later, only for him to grab her by the middle and throw her to the bed. She looks up at him with burning eyes and sees the fervor in his expression. She sees the almost animal _desire_. He wants her. Desperately. And he’d _kill_ to have her.

Marlena’s heart beats faster. Jim dives down to slam their mouths together. His hands twist in her hair, tugging it, pulling her head back, using that to manipulate her jaw—she opens wide for his tongue to slither in. She can feel his jealousy fueling him. He wedges his knee between her legs. 

Marlena rises up to grind against it. Her fingers claw at his uniform, pulling him down. She doesn’t know what she was thinking. She could never be with anyone docile. She needs this. _Adores_ it. She’s an animal too that needs to be _fucked_. 

_Her_ Jim Kirk growls, “Mine.”

Marlena smirks, pushes him back, and climbs on top to claim him.


End file.
